


《Suddenly Rich/不要和‘陌生人’结婚》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.拉斯维加斯速效婚礼梗，一夜情转正【？2.gap year中的巴西小帅哥麦X华尔街风投精英罗3. 我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	《Suddenly Rich/不要和‘陌生人’结婚》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.拉斯维加斯速效婚礼梗，一夜情转正【？  
> 2.gap year中的巴西小帅哥麦X华尔街风投精英罗  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

PART A

罗是在宿醉的头痛中醒来的。

沙漠边缘的灼热阳光照破高层酒店硕大的飘窗和白纱制的窗帘，又直接照上男人暴露在床单之上的赤裸皮肤。一只修长的胳膊搭着床沿无力的垂下，最末的细长手指上则散布着青黑色的纹身。点亮了内室的阳光照亮了那些孤立的字母，也同样照亮了他指缝间颇有些绮丽的艳红吻痕——这些随机而新鲜的痕迹，间或有牙印掺杂其中，它们耀武扬威的装点着这男人裸露出来的大片皮肤，从小臂攀爬到锁骨，又在胸膛处被厚重的被褥隐藏。

简直像在诱人一窥究竟一样。

但作为当事人来讲，体验可就完全是两回事了。

罗在半睡半醒间挣扎着抬起垂在床沿的胳膊，却在挡住那该死的阳光前直接扭曲了面色，控制不了的半声痛呼从他唇边溢出，生动的揭示了他昨晚有多放纵。头痛，腰痛，全身的骨头都像是被人一根根敲碎后又胡乱拼起，而各种隐秘的位置则正传来酥麻瘙痒的迟钝快感，在酒店套房过于柔软的大床上奏成一场巨大灾难降临之前的欢快序曲。罗做了三次深呼吸，好不容易才让僵硬的身体从一动弹就能听见骨节咯咯作响的程度恢复到平时的柔软，更在头痛之外觉出这房内更多的细节，身体上的黏糊自不必说，后穴里的湿润则更证明他昨晚已经喝到了神智全无。罗的工作要求他始终保持十二分的严谨，而上一次疯狂到给人无套内射的记忆更是已经遥远的像发生在几万年前，罗晃晃脑袋，从积灰的回忆里翻出自己上一个带薪假内的艳遇——南国的热情岛屿，快乐的巴西男孩，以及和现在一样的惨剧。他叹了口气，扭头去看自己此次的一夜情对象，这人温热的手掌仍还搭在自己的腰间，圈养和占有的意图都过于明显，而热度更是高的像座火炉，至于脸嘛……

罗陷入了全新的呆滞。

该死，他有些气急败坏的想到，那个巴西小鬼为什么会在这里！

其实倒不怨罗反应过激，主要还是睡他枕边的少年的脸实在有些过分熟悉，事实上，在看见这张脸的那一刹那，那段他本以为已经丢进了垃圾箱的回忆一下子就开始往外涌流，更掺杂着昨夜俨然过了头的疯狂激情。他断片的大脑不足以支撑他回想起全部的细节，但是光他能想起来的部分就已经限制级的厉害。从传教士位到火车便当，从背入到骑乘，他被酒精浸泡的酸软发晕的头脑灌满了被对方操出来的疯狂快感，电流沿着尾椎流淌到四肢百骸，每一个隐秘的角落都仿佛被盖上了戳，这男孩在做爱时有种小兽一般纠缠的亲昵，甚至做出过在后入的时候沿着他的蝴蝶骨一点点咬到腰窝的荒唐举措。罗是被干晕头了，后半程的体力也跟不上，等到男孩把他的腿架到肩上去并在操干的时候罗已经再忍不住求饶的念头，然而喊出来的却全是发飘打颤的凌乱字句，指缝被吮过的时候他只觉得自己的眼泪都在扑簌簌的往下掉着，就像会被生生操死在这张床上。

去年八月到今年七月，将近十一个月的时间，前后两次带薪假里的完美性高潮，却偏偏都赶巧的来自同一个小子。

罗被这巧合弄的郁闷，却又觉得今次身上的酸疼不同以往，这当然不是说这小子的床技发生了什么翻天覆地的变化，也不是说他们的身高差有缩小到足以减轻他腰部的负担，而是他现在这一身仿佛狗啃的痕迹里似乎有那么些被金属硬物硌出来的不适。

说起来，他有些模糊的想到，昨晚做扩张的时候，他好像有让人把什么东西摘下去来着……

而那个东西是……

罗的大脑一声嗡鸣，忙不迭的抬起自己的左手确认，而在赌城拉斯维加斯炫目灼人的阳光之下，在他的左手无名指根部闪耀着光彩的，赫然是一枚结婚戒指。

他的脸色彻底白了下去。

拉斯维加斯的婚礼速来以高效便捷著称，仅从理论而言一觉睡醒发觉自己已然升级已婚人士的可能也并不是没有，然而即便如此罗也还是匆忙的翻出手机查看短信和邮箱——未读的通知栏里赫然塞满了昨夜的消费账单和婚姻登记申请的受理通知。

世界到底出了什么问题？！

罗头痛欲裂，又觉得喉咙干的冒火，他头天晚上被这位已经一跃升格成了他名义丈夫的小鬼折腾的够呛，嗓子整个叫的干哑，此刻更是已经到了不开口都会觉得有血腥气在往外冒的程度，他忍着腰酸下床给自己找水，却又无法控制某些黏腻的东西缓慢的沿着自己的腿根下滑。罗以前不是没有喝到过烂醉，也不是头一次尝试彻底放纵自己的欲望，但是如此乱七八糟的在酒店中醒来的经历却实在是万里挑二（另一次也是跟这小鬼，一年前，南部某个差劲的度假小岛），而如果要再加上突然结婚这种可怖的事实，那么此次的经历就会变为真正的绝无仅有。

他从酒店冰箱里翻出冰镇过的矿泉水，却在那些清凉的液体润过干涩喉咙的同时陡然回忆起了昨夜缺失的部分记忆，那会儿他在长街的酒吧里刚刚喝到半醉，迷离的灯光里正看见大门口步入了一个熟悉的身影。黑发黑眼，流畅的肌肉线条和麦色的皮肤，明明从身高和体型来说都不该令人心动，但实际效果却偏偏令他一眼荡魂。

而他还正朝着他走来。

当晚他们聊天的内容罗已经再记不清，但两夜情总比一夜情来的方便，还没到喝酒年纪的男孩很守规矩的点了杯冰过的牛奶，却又在被罗以此为理由调侃的时候不服气的坚称自己只是讨厌酒精的味道，罗当时的理智被酒吧的光线晃跑，又不想放过眼前这曾经尝过味道的情人，当即危险的眯了下眼站起身来，在丢了张五十美元的钞票给吧台生之后摇晃着就走进了柜台，身体力行的表演了一番什么叫色令智昏。

“看清楚了小鬼，”因为酒醉而散发出凛冽气息的男人抢过调酒师的雪克壶，又熟练的开始在吧台上翻找糖浆，“你只是还不懂成人世界的美好……嗯……特基拉……石榴糖浆在哪儿？”

不同于其他的醉鬼，罗在醉后也始终秉持着一套自己的行为逻辑，此时此刻摇起酒来也并不输专业调酒师分毫，事实上，得益于他牛仔裤下紧致的腰臀曲线，他的动作看起来甚至比这家店原装的调酒师更好。罗行云流水的配置着杯中的酒饮，又十分顺手的拿过了调酒师才切出来的柠檬皮卷充当装饰，然而在临时客串其他职业的华尔街精英将调配好的饮料推给男孩的时候却留意到了一个额外的细节：不知是不是出于紧张，这黑发黑眼的小鬼在接他的酒前叩击了三下桌面。

“……你知道这有特殊含义吧。”

罗抱着胳膊倚上吧台，借酒装疯般放肆的打量这个清纯的有些与拉斯维加斯格格不入的男孩，内华达州的调酒师与顾客间不成文的规矩，敲桌三下就代表我爱你，在暧昧与试探之间进退有度，不像这男孩会用的暗语。

“什么？”果不其然，他的草帽小子有些困惑的问道，在抿下一口酒后有些惊讶的瞪大了眼，“这个好喝！”他说到，“你真厉害！”

“你不夸点别的。”

“要我夸什么？”

“你面前的。”

“酒杯？吧台？还是灯？”

“……我。”

“唔，刚刚已经夸过了呀。”

罗被他的反应气的发笑，更进一步的确认了这小子就是个没常识的蠢货，只得道，“敲桌三下代表我爱你，你刚才那可是在对我表白，懂这句话嘛，小朋友？”

“啊，”男孩子恍然大悟般应了一声，“可我的确喜欢你啊？”

就是这一句触动了开关。

充分遭受了酒精洗礼的大脑无从判断是哪根筋搭错，但总之罗此刻就是承担了当时那脑子里搭错筋的后果，平时工作里累积下来的巨大压力或许终于在那一刻如同洪水出闸般压垮了他，让他在酒精的帮助下脱口说出了一句放在任何情境下都难以想象的话来——

“我们结婚吧。”

罗一掌拍上了自己的脑门。

后面的事情也都不难猜了，罗郁卒的想到，这个天性喜闹的小鬼欢欣鼓舞的同意了他的提议，而自己训练有素的大脑即使已经失智却也依然能够机械的完成公证结婚所需的一切步骤，他们在网上填完了申请，随后又徒步走到婚介所核实信息，然后进了鬼知道哪家小白教堂宣誓，最后闯进随便哪家珠宝店，在导购小姐的推销下采买婚戒，最后终于，终于在他们花了罗上千美金之后与滚上罗这间顶级套房的顶级大床之前，成为了圣母面前的永恒伴侣。

罗有些绝望，下意识的就伸手扶住了桌角，如果不是他的心脏早已被日常工作锻炼的足够强大，他深切的怀疑自己会直接背过气去。

“唔……”拱成一团的床单突兀的弹动了下，不一会儿就从中钻出了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，睡眼惺忪的男孩顶着四处支棱的头毛打完哈欠伸懒腰，一边念着早上好一边毫无顾忌的钻出被窝，光着身子朝罗走来。

自己新晋的结婚对象年岁尚小，身量也没有自己来的高，然而紧密的肌肉线条却是久经锻炼的那种，瘦长的身型其实意外的有肉，以至于罗只看了一眼都觉得脸有些红，实际上，任何像他一样经历了前夜那般激烈的性爱的人，在次日晨起面对自己裸体的性对象时，都必然会觉得脸红。

本该是这样的。

罗别开眼错开男孩身上的抓咬痕迹，也同样错开那个昨夜在他体内肆虐了将近一晚的东西，他攥着水瓶有些不安的思索着该如何表达出自己离婚的正当需求，一个不注意就被亲上了脸颊，“早上好！”一起床就开始夺取年长男人贞操的混账小鬼笑眯眯的说道，极自然的就摸走了罗手中矿泉水瓶开始满足自己其他的生理需求，留下罗空对着他喝水时上下翻滚的喉结陷入呆滞，竟觉得这景象似乎也能称得上绝妙。

但他依然光着。

于是在这情况持续了整整三秒之久后，室内突然爆发出一声近乎崩溃的大喊，“你给我滚去洗澡穿衣——不对，重点不是这个——你先滚去洗澡穿衣，然后再滚过来和我好好谈谈离婚事宜！”

PART B

男孩差点把水喷出来。

罗不动声色的退开几步，确保自己已经进入不会遭受牵连的安全地带才到，“我知道这么说有点突然，但是昨天晚上的情况你也清楚，醉鬼的话当不得真，正好证书也还没下来，我们又都还没离开，你要是没什么事我们等下就去把手续办掉。当然，戒指我不会收回，喜欢你就继续带着，或者拿去退掉换钱也可以，作为分手费应当也还足够合格。”快刀斩乱麻，三言两语就交代了一堆事情，然而不知是不是晨起的困顿太盛，罗察言观色，只觉男孩的表情可称不上友好，“怎么，”他困惑道，“你不满意嘛。”

“……离婚？”男孩皱着眉，“你在胡说什么任性的话，要结婚的是你吧！”

但是我后悔了。

罗在心里权衡了一下，又悲哀的觉得直接这样讲实在像极了渣男，再加上对眼前人某些方面打心眼里的不信任，只得扭曲着将所思所想尽可能委婉的说出，“我昨晚的状态你也知道，喝的太多，根本算不上真正的完全民事行为能力人，那种状态下说出来的话顶多有三分的真，再说了，你今年才十九岁吧，路……嗯……”

“路飞。”

“路飞。”罗快速的接话，绝口不提没记住对方名字的尴尬情状，“十九岁实在太年轻了，而且拉斯维加斯的婚礼程序根本算不上真正的正规，没有体检，没有财产公证，也没有调查过彼此的征信记录，你对未来的规划是什么，我对自己的打算又是什么，两者之间能不能兼容。我们什么都没考虑过路飞，”罗摇头道，“这只是场荒唐的意外，赶紧解决掉对谁都好。”

“你说的很有道理有道理，”认真听完了所有这些的路飞点了点头，道，“但是我拒绝。”

“什么？”

“我拒绝。”男孩抱起双手，满脸都是非暴力不合作的倔强神情，他的脸庞太年轻了，以至于活像一个抵抗教师权威的顽劣学童，然而他紧跟着的宣讲却又如同爆米花锅中的玉米粒，配合着贯穿全程的即兴首饰，感染力堪称一绝。

“上一次也好这一次也好，最开始都是你问我要不要跟你上床，现在结婚也一样，而且如果不是想结为什么要问要不要结婚，难道你会去问不想一起睡的人要不要上床嘛——既然我们做爱的时候那么合拍结婚肯定也一样啊——至于你说的那些什么公证我都不懂，但如果我不愿意的话一开始就不会答应啊！”

路飞越说越来劲，几次都把意图打断的罗给生生赌了回去，罗被他的即兴演说整的发懵，完全不理解为什么先生气甚至不是损失更大的自己。

“可……”

“我拒绝你的拒绝！”说到这里的路飞一掌拍到桌上，连带眼神都带上了某种罗不曾见过的凌厉，“不要任性——而且我们才不是一夜情好吧！”

说到这里的时候路飞顿了一顿，继而大声道，“是两夜情！”

直接赌回了罗所有其他的辩解。

随便吧，以严谨著称的德国人疲惫的想到，随便他吧，对一个能答应一……两夜情对象的酒后求婚的动物头脑他还能抱有什么额外的期待呢，反正他说什么都只会被斥为‘任性’而已。

“总而言之，”罗痛苦的说道，“我不可能就这样和你维持婚姻关系，你甚至还没念大学——也没到法定的饮酒年龄，而我昨天晚上居然还给你调酒……我会给你接受时间的，但是至多一个月，要是一个月后你还不能接受我的提议，会有律师主动联系你的。”

“律师？”

“协议离婚。”罗冷酷的说道，心里却想着可惜了，他是真的挺喜欢这男孩儿的。

但路飞显然不打算答应。

“你说一个月。”

很突兀的，男孩口中蹦出罗提到的时间点来，然而一双黑亮的眼里却写满了燃烧的斗志，罗的本能让他提前感到了危险与不安，却没来得及阻止对方接下去的问题。

“这一个月里，你什么都不会做的对吧。”

“我是说至多一个月……”

“所以我有一个月的时间来让你打消这个任性的想法对吧！”

“不是……”

“那就说好了，一个月，一个月结束前我们都还是……”

“你能不能听人说话！”罗愤怒的吼道，只觉得这一个早晨自己的血压升的比连续加班一星期都高，然而等到真把路飞吼安静了他却又忘了原本预设的说辞，他对这男孩好感有八成都归功他那一双眼睛，而现在他没法说出任何重话却也还是因为那双眼睛，黑如点漆的眼里交织着种种复杂的情绪，不服输和困惑占去一半，而昂扬的斗志和鲜明的委屈又占掉另外五分，罗抵着额头叹息道，“我的假总共只有一周，你要改变我的想法，我最多只能给你三天。”

“一星期。”

“五天。”

“成交。”

路飞飞快的接道，简直就像怕罗反悔一样又快速的在他的唇上印了个吻，然后才像只小兽似的溜进了洗手间里。

而罗有条不紊了整整二十六的人生，自此开始坠入脱轨的深渊。

赌城拉斯维加斯，内华达州沙漠边缘的黄金之城，旅游胜地兼消费天堂，赌徒和投机者的迦伊甸与迦南，这里的魔力能够让任何一个头脑清醒的成年人在一夜间暴富又潦倒，可是从来，从来没人说过，它还能令人一夜结婚。

相比于对此次婚姻热情洋溢的路飞，罗的反应则实在差强人意，尽管最终还是答应了路飞那个合该找电视台录成有着’五天攻心，极限大作战！’一类标题的傻瓜真人秀的提议，却还是冷着脸以身体不适为由把当天出门的时间一路推迟到了晚六点，如果不是再不出门就会完全看不见内华达‘明艳的落日’，罗根本就不会心软而答应陪路飞出门。

漫长的夕烧之下他们一道走上正在次第亮灯的街道，乍看上去和普通的约会情侣没有任何区别，精力旺盛的男孩先他半步走在前边，手却又偏执的拐回来牵着他的手掌，罗的右手就这样被男孩轻易的牵住，在对方略高他一些的体温之外也额外的感到那枚婚戒硌在掌中的触觉。

那戒指是铂金的，罗想到，镶嵌的则是深钴蓝色的刚玉，这种质地坚硬的石头在传说里被人赋予了忠贞的概念，触手比钻石温润，犹如裁下的半片星空。

他隐约记得，路飞好像有赞美过他的发色。

尽管乍看上去很像纯黑，但罗的发色其实是更接近于深海一样的蓝，这样特殊的发色平日里并看不出端倪，然而在阳光下就很容易暴露真相，为了这一头古怪的天然发色罗小时候从没少受过嘲弄，成年后则听了不少虚情假意的称赞，然而路飞床笫之间的朴素夸耀却仿佛和他听过的任意一种都不尽相同，因着这男孩儿会在他最意乱情迷的时刻吻着他的发梢，又在十指相扣的时候以一种近乎温柔的语调说，“特拉仔，你的头发好像大海。”

他盯着路飞的背影多瞧了几眼，又突兀的移开脸去。

当天晚上他们在街边的小餐馆里解决晚饭，路飞一个人吃了三人份的炸猪排盖饭，罗目瞪口呆的看着精瘦的青年顺畅的吞下数倍于自己的食物，不由得思考起了面对这样大的食量该如何正确完成饲养的奇怪问题。这种时候，他倒是忘记自己正在努力摆脱饲主的身份了。

吸取昨夜的惨痛教训，罗婉拒了赌场内递向自己的全部酒饮，转而将心中的不快尽情挥洒到赌桌之上，许是因为运气守恒一类的定律，当天晚上他的手气好的令所有旁观到的人啧啧称奇，他在老虎机上赢钱，在单双和大小上更是成倍的赚，而到了最后他抱着筹码输光的心情走上明显有职业牌手参与的牌局，更是无论如何也料想不到四十五分钟后全部的筹码都归到了自己手边的结局。

“祝贺你。”与他同桌的客人优雅的挑眉，伸出手来与罗交握，赌场昏黄的灯光照得所有的一切都犹如幻梦，意图靠着声色犬马将人溺死在这血色的温柔乡里。

“虽然很想和你有些进一步的交流，但是情况似乎并不允许，小男孩儿也能成为幸运女神，看起来可真有趣。”

罗轻轻的挑了挑眉。

“抱歉，”他说，礼貌的抽回自己的手，“但我已婚。”

路飞忙不迭的凑了上来。

罗在这里赢了一晚的钱，路飞就在旁边跟看了一夜，有那么一会儿罗甚至觉得是路飞的运气转嫁到了自己身上，才给了他今夜战无不胜的权力。

“我刚刚只是为了打发他走，可不是承认你。”

“我知道。”男孩说着，轻巧的在罗的颊边蹭了一蹭，“你要去退筹码嘛？”

“不去退还能做什么吗？”

路飞用一个吻回答了他。

他们跌跌撞撞的赌场里开了房间，又一起身体力行的证明了相互间的性吸引力，他们滚进位于十四层的客房，又一起跌坐到厚实的地毯中央，路飞的手掌自轻薄的T恤下摆往内探寻，所到之处都能激起皮肤剧烈的反应。罗大声的喘息着，纵容一个捕食者吞噬自己的身体，被性欲裹挟的灵魂在快感下颤抖，时不时又因为失控的可能而小幅的挣扎。他在第一次射精的时候战栗着想到，或许路飞给他的刺激并不仅仅停留在皮肤表面，而是更深，更重，甚至跨越了肌肉群和骨头架，直到抵达脏腑，血管动脉，与淋巴。

罗在路飞大力的顶撞下仰着头颅喟叹，又因为喉结被咬过的刺激而捏白了抓着路飞的指尖，前夜被烙在他身上的痕迹在尚未褪去的时刻又被重新加固，一个又一个的在他白皙的皮肤上绽放，它们散落在青黑色的纹身当中，犹如点缀枝头的花朵。他甚至怀疑没有喝酒是不是自己的错觉。

“你清醒着真好。”就在他想到此处的时候路飞轻巧的打碎他的怀疑，一边继续着抽插一边道，“前两次你都不太硬的起来。”

他说的是实话，罗想到，也无意为自己酒后的身体辩解什么，然而偏就是这句话让他意识到了一个极度惨痛的事实：他今晚滴酒未沾，却依然，依然忘了让路飞带套。

而那些价值高昂的筹码谁都没退，罗甚至没有在意那堆无主的金钱够不够在价格上填满自己这意外的婚礼。

PART C

第二天他们依然没能早起，午餐后便匆匆的从赌场赶回了酒店，这次乘电梯的时候路飞还注意到了点儿额外的细节，“这里的房子都没有十三楼！”

“没人想在这儿看到噩运的征兆。”

“你也相信嘛？”

“不信，”罗耸肩，“不管有没有十三楼，这里都已经给了我今生最大的不幸。”

路飞没回应他这个话题。

罗如此火急火燎的带着路飞往他原本住的酒店里赶，实则是因为他预定了今天下午的直升机观光，对计划有着明显偏好的德国人早早的做好了此次休假的日程安排，就算现在身边多了个人也还坚持着要让计划有条不紊的进行，于是在当天下午太阳最盛的时候他们果然升上了拉斯维加斯的天空，自高处朝下俯瞰这沙漠当中闪烁的绿洲，路飞的兴奋比罗更盛，不知怎的就和导游探讨起了高空跳伞的技术。

最开始的时候罗还能假装自己在全心全意的观赏风景，但五分钟后还是放弃挣扎的加入了讨论，他习惯于会议长桌、麦克风、记事本和白板笔，却在此时意外的发觉自己也能在直升机咆哮般的杂音里大声的吼出字句。太阳离他们如此之近。

城市在脚下，他们在风里。

傍晚时分他们重新回到酒店，路飞则被导游说动决议要去看夜场马戏，罗说不过他，一个没留神取票码都被塞进了手里，也就是到了这时候他才后知后觉的意识到自己可能犯了个微妙的错误，事实上，一个能有如此放肆的整出gap year的资本的小鬼，怎么可能是普通的中产家庭？

不过罗并没有询问路飞，他很清楚自己的问题会得到什么答案，这小鬼没有什么警戒心理，能平安活到现在全凭兽类的直觉和天赐的好运，他甚至清楚路飞花的都是他自己挣来的钱——在海滩边当救生员，跑来跑去发传单，填在履历表里是长长的一串，有一种散漫而贴近生活的好看。

他哪用去看什么马戏呢，罗极突兀的想到，他自己一个人，就能活得比马戏更为精彩。

这一个晚上他们没有做爱，梦境里却依然充斥着斑斓的人造景观，五光十色的灯火点缀了沙漠的明城，然而人心却是这世上最为执拗的存在，不能被轻而易举的剖开。

次日一早，他们驱车前往科罗拉多国家公园。

罗为了这次旅行专门租了家庭用车，现在则正好拿了堆放用来堵路飞嘴巴的零食，四百余公里的车程并不算太久，但是信号却在偏执的逐渐衰弱，人类的影响在险峻的自然面前逐渐失去抵抗的力量，橙红赤黄的峭壁放肆的延展开来，话语破碎，只剩下天地的苍白的寂寥。

他们在林地里挂好分配的牌照，赶在日落前搭好了帐篷，温度开始降低的时候路飞点燃了篝火，开始加热他们从加油站买来的棉花糖。

罗不喜欢那样甜腻的食物，但最终却还是被强硬的塞了一块，浓郁的甜味在口中软绵绵的化开，又因为火烧的焦香化解了糖精的廉价，这一刻连夜空都离他们很远，群星淡化了，变成肉眼难以捕捉的一点，而风咆哮着穿过峡谷，带来远方的鲜明的冷意。

午夜的时候罗在帐篷里被冻醒过来，只听得外边狼嚎一般的风声，倦怠的困意让他控制不住的朝着帐篷里的另一个热源靠近，开始只是手，再然后就是胳膊，再再然后就是半个身躯，然而寒冷被带走的同时倦怠感也跟着消退，反而是另一团火在下腹安静的燃烧起来，暧昧的流淌着，要逼他放出喉头那点微末的喘息。

而紧跟着路飞也翻过身来，夜色里的眼睛亮如星辰，而罗还没得及开口说些什么，就被男孩温热的手掌裹住了半勃的性器。

他们的帐篷租得偏小，挤下两个人已是勉强，然而这一次的情欲来得和此前的每一次都并不相同，在温柔和缓的同时又不容抗拒。风在荒原里漫长的呼啸，而他们的帐篷却因为交合的动作而在风中摇摆。他们做的克制，不愿把彼此的亲昵暴露给这荒野的居民，却没料到这样舒缓的节奏更能激起肉体不知餍足的深刻欲望，高潮前的暧昧时段被无休止的延长，一次次的战栗，一次次的呻吟，一次次的被带入对方的节奏，罗咬着自己的手掌想要忍住那些无法克制的哀求，然而手才抬起就被路飞叼走，男孩单手环着他的性器撸动，空出来的那只则正好举起罗抬起的手，罗的指缝被他一个个的用唾液润湿，快感自后穴连到后脑，只觉得连脚趾都带上了颤抖。

而等到最后射进路飞掌心的时候，罗才惊恐的发现自己已经哭出了满脸的泪痕。

用身体的火，驱走夜的寒意。

他们都做到了。

回程的时候他们绕道去了胡佛水坝，亲见了这位于内华达与亚利桑那分野之处黑峡之上的水坝，这修建于经济危机时期的庞然大物硬生生创造了今日里光怪陆离的赌城，直到今日也还以其磅礴的电力供养那城池夜夜亮起的霓虹。罗和路飞一路攀上水坝顶端，蹭了其他游客的导览，这在各种大片里被无数次摧毁的水坝无疑也是地标式的建筑之一，横跨在科罗拉多的河面，寂静的诉说着这片土地古老而新鲜的历史。

也就是在这里，罗突然感到了久违的平静。

彼时的路飞正欢呼着冲向水坝边缘，显然很有扒了衣服来个高台跳水的冲动，罗懒得管他，却又迷一般的生出了某种快乐的情绪，这是他们意外结婚的第四天，这是他们约定到期的前一天，这是他们在这世界有所交集的第一百二十个小时。他们仿佛从没认识，又仿佛已经熟识多年。

这些天里罗隐晦的套了路飞很多话，知道他从小被爷爷放养长大，既没见过父亲也没见过母亲，家里关系最好的是两个没有血缘关系的哥哥，gap year结束之后打算去念大学，麻省理工的录取通知早已经寄去了他哥哥手里。

从曼哈顿到到波士顿，好像也只是四个小时的大巴，或者两小时的飞机……

“特拉仔——”路飞忽然在前边喊他，看样子似乎是想跟他合影，罗被从自己的思绪里拽出头来，连忙晃晃脑袋甩脱那些乱七八糟的古怪想法。他还不了解路飞，起码够不上真正的了解，可婚姻的实质该是在彼此了解的基础上组建家庭，应以经济关系而不是好感为主导，爱是婚姻的面纱而非实质，他不该，起码不能做出这样随心所欲的决定。

可是他在朝着路飞走去，同他一起在河谷之上让影响留存，他知道有什么东西正在心里生根发芽，彼此推搡，吵吵嚷嚷，然而所说的话语却只有一个中心思想，为什么不冒个险呢，他不会辜负你。

有那么一刻，他忽然希望这一天无限的延展下去，变成在空间里膨胀的克莱因瓶，吞噬所有的过去未来，让时间停留此刻，直到整个世界，都变成这一天的缩影。

但明天总还是会来。

路飞事先没打招呼，但不知怎得就订好了当晚云霄餐厅的位置，作为密西西比河西岸最高的建筑，塔楼在观光和餐饮之外自然还配备了其他娱乐设施，路飞在过山车上玩了三回才终于尽兴，进了餐厅却又恢复的人模人样，夕阳落下去，星空旋上来，圆环状的玻璃将他们圈在中央，餐桌上则装饰着蓝玫瑰和满天星，奇迹之花，罗想到，的确是与奇迹之城相配的场景。

“今天是第五天了吧，特拉仔现在怎么想呢？”

饭吃到一半，决定命运的时刻终于来临，路飞把椅子往前拉了几下，仿佛这样就能更好的听清罗的回答，少年人无知无畏，对词汇的理解也都新奇，一句“你还要离婚嘛？”说的坦坦荡荡，全然不觉这种主题到底能衍生出多少流言蜚语。

可能性之一，罗想到，自己是个万恶的诱拐犯，并在实施了长久的精神控制之后成功借助了法律漏洞和被诱拐对象结婚多年，然而人无长性，到头来还是摆出一副放你自由的恶心嘴脸主动要求和对方离婚——这是容易导致群情激愤的法制剧本。

可能性之二，罗继续想到，自己是个被万恶包办婚姻控制的可悲男人，却又在偶然的假期当中邂逅了合拍的情人，他奋不顾身的想要就此抛弃过往一切投身爱情却又被对方’体贴’的阻止，原来他滤镜中的完美情人不过是个玩咖，生活总是潦倒，没人逃的出去——这是容易导致作者扑街的文青剧本。

可能性之三，罗最终想到，那就是和他现在正经历的一模一样的荒诞人生，在一夜激情之后被命运的笔操纵着陷入一场离奇婚姻，又在接下来的几天里陷入毫无理由的动心。他的理智还在坚持，还在对他诉说着这样的婚姻有多不靠谱，他能够轻而易举的找出成千上万个案例佐证自己的观点，就算闹上法庭他也能笃定自己能够打赢。

可是心动不是假的。

喜欢不是假的。

那些仓促的日日夜夜，流淌的缠绵不是假的。

而他的男孩儿，看起来也太认真了。

有多久没见过如此认真的眼神了呢？罗漫无目的的想到，这样纯粹，这样干净，这样澄澈的满怀期待，勇往直前，所以悲伤压不垮他，失败绊不倒他，忧愁牵不住他，世界在他的面前是个敞了口的瓶，而他长了翅膀，拍一拍就能逃脱出去。

他不想让他失望。

所以，他叹了口气。

“你是真的什么都不懂啊，”罗道，“如果我现在说还要你会放弃嘛？”

“不会。”

“你这可是违约。”

“我知道，但答案就是不会。”

“我猜也是。”罗于是笑起来，放下手中的刀叉，“说实话，这几天我过的很开心，也承认你是我遇到过和我最合拍的人，但是就如我之前所言，婚姻不是儿戏，因此我原本的提议是我们去把离婚手续办掉，然后以恋人的身份继续这段感情，我保证周末会去波士顿看你，但你想必不会同意。”他顿了顿，继续道，“所以我决定赌一把，冒个险，做个尝试，看看你能不能用一句话给我这场婚姻应当被延续下去的勇气，这可是你花了五天都没做到的事情，一句话，你能赢嘛？”他笑得很有些挑衅。

而路飞只是很安静的笑了。

“什么呀，”他说，“这个很简单啊，特拉仔你闭上眼睛。”

罗用眼神打出了一个问号。

路飞不按常理出牌，这一点罗比任何人都来的清楚，然而说出去的话就是泼出去的水，所以尽管心有疑惑，他也还是闭上了眼睛。

他知道路飞行动了起来。

布料摩擦的声音，脚步响起的声音，然后是混在其他食客细碎絮语里的呼吸的声音，罗觉得自己的感官从未变得如此敏锐，关闭视觉后的世界也头一次如同白昼清晰。莫名的紧张感从心里翻起，迫使他不由自主的绷直身体，他能感到人群，感到玻璃的幕墙，感到天空，也感到云霄当中，自己的心跳。

而在他的面前，路飞小心翼翼，甚至可以说是温和的弯下腰来，将一个吻落到罗的眼皮之上，窗外的拉斯维加斯正绽开盛大的礼花。

“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的所谓内华达的规矩是作者瞎编的，她根本没有去过美国，全文10500+，以上。


End file.
